


A Villain Search

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. It was a few days since Lyle Bolton was released from Arkham Asylum. Sequel to the Batman TAS episode Lock-Up.





	A Villain Search

I never created Batman TAS.

 

It was a few days since Lyle Bolton was released from Arkham Asylum. So he captured a few people he loathed. So he enjoyed tormenting Arkham Asylum inmates when he was chief of security there. Were they negative traits? Not to him. He continued to wander the streets and search for anyone committing crimes. 

''I'll lock every villain up!'' Lock-Up muttered. He glanced at chains around his arms. He turned to a man after the latter ran out of a bank and held a bag of money. Chains were around the man. 

''Arkham.''

''I'm not insane!'' 

''You will be insane.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
